


In Twenty Years

by IrreverentFangirl (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dark moments, Exploration of sexuality, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Next Generation, OCs - Freeform, Polyamory, Queer Characters, Sexual Situations, Triads, Violence, permanent hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/IrreverentFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena Jackson is the eldest child of Percy and Reyna Jackson. Twenty years after the last war, the Giant War, it's been peaceful as long as the new generation can remember. But that changes when they hear the newest prophecy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back to Camp

**Author's Note:**

> NEXT GENERATION:
> 
> Reyna/Percy-Silena "Lena" Hylla Jackson and Charles "Charlie" Jason Jackson, Annabeth "Beth" Sally Jackson and Nico "Nicky" James Jackson, Michael "Mikey" Paul Jackson, Avila "Avi" Edana Jackson. 
> 
> Jason/Nico-Perseus "PJ" Jupiter di Angelo, Bianca "Bia" Maria di Angelo. 
> 
> Piper/Annabeth-Minerva "Eva" Venus Chase, Lucas "Luke" Leonardo Chase, Tristan "Tris" Frederick Chase, Thalia "Belle" Annabelle Chase. 
> 
> Clarisse/Chris-Daniel "Danny" Ethan Rodriguez, Clara "Kitty" Katlyn Rodriguez. 
> 
> Leo/Hazel/Frank- Victoria "Vic" Marie Zhang, Charlotte "Chaz" Esperanza Zhang, Jennifer "Jenna" Emily Zhang. 
> 
> Katie/Travis-Rosella "Rose" Kathryn Stoll, Elizabeth "Lizzie" Miranda Stoll. 
> 
> Lou Ellen/Miranda-Ivy "Cas" Jocasta Smith. 
> 
> Malcolm/Connor-Travis "Trav" Castor Stoll. 
> 
> Will/Jake-Lee Michael Mason. 
> 
> Random OCs: Jessamine "Jay" Mia Black (Daughter of Enyo), Alexander "Alex" James Daniels (Son of Athena), Isadora "Izzy" Raven Michael (Daughter of Ares), Nicolette "Crys" Crystal Kyle (Daughter of Apollo), Adrienne "Gwen" Gwendolyn Verrick (Daughter of Neptune), Aaron "Jess" Jesse Granger (Son of Mars), Fleurdelice "Lily" Abigail King and Juniper "Nia" Danika King (Daughters of Persephone), Nyssa "Nys" Aquila Chimar (Daughter of Hecate), Michael "Mike" James Smith (Son of Morpheus), Eric Leander Marvall (Son of Janus). 
> 
> OC Pairings: Lena Jackson/Jay Black/Alex Daniels, one-sided Lena Jackson/Izzy Michael, Izzy Michael/Eva Chase, Charlie Jackson/PJ di Angelo, Beth Jackson/Luke Chase/Danny Rodriguez, Chaz Zhang/Tris Chase, Crys Kyle/Nicky Jackson, Lily King/Nyssa Chimar, Nia King/Mike Smith/Gwen Verrick, Rose Stoll/Eric Marvall. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not PJO, but I do own my OCs and this plot somewhat. I got the idea from the story Chasing Dragonflies by Takara Phoenix, which I recommend everyone check out

Lena sighed as she finished packing. Tomorrow she would be back at Camp Half-Blood. Back to pining over Izzy Michael, her 'best friend', and Jay Black and Alex Daniels, the camp's 'golden couple', she thought with a scowl. "LENA! Mom said if you don't get your ass down here in the next five seconds, you don't get breakfast!" her sister, Beth, shrieked.

"I'm coming!" she shouted back, rolling her sea-green eyes. She zipped up her bag before running down stairs, deciding to ignore her bitter thoughts.

Once she was downstairs, she couldn't help but smile at the sight of her family. She saw her mom and dad, Reyna and Percy Jackson, two of the greatest heroes of all time, first. Her mom was holding Avila, while her youngest brother, Michael, was clutching at her dad's pants. Lena's twin, Charlie, grinned at her from his seat at the table while the younger set of twins, Beth and Nicky, were fighting over the last blue cupcake from Avila's first birthday. Shaking her head fondly, Silena sat next to Charlie, chuckling.

Percy glanced at his daughter and grinned. "Are you ready, Lena?" he asked.

Silena's lips twitched upwards into a realistic imitation of a sincere smile. "Yeah, daddy. Just finished," she said, trying to act nonchalant. Charlie chuckled, slinging an arm around her shoulders.

"Your such a daddy's girl," he teased.

Reyna laughed and kissed her son's forehead. "Oh, be quiet Charles. You are just as much a mama's boy."

Charlie blushed as Lena started cackling and whacked the back of her head. "Shut up, Silly!" he exclaimed. Everyone started laughing at the legacy, he glowered at them "You guys suck—what have I done to you?" he demanded.

Lena shrugged, laying her head on his shoulder. "I don't know, you're just so easy to tease."

Nicky giggled, a mischievous gleam in his blue-green eyes. "You're easy to tease too, Lena," he said, grinning. Beth laughed, nodding with a smirk.

"Nico's right! You guys are so easy to get a rise out of."

Percy interrupted then. "Yes, yes. This family is rather teasable, but you all have to finish your breakfast soon as Chiron and Adrienne and Nicolette are expecting you there in," he checked his watch and sighed, "half an hour to an hour. Are the pegasi ready?" he asked Lena the last part.

She nodded, swallowing the bite of toast she had just taken. "Yeah. Wartime and Bella were hard to get calm, but once I did they had no complaints."

Reyna smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Good job Silena." The next fifteen minutes or so they sat and ate their breakfast, chatting idly.

Once they were done and had grabbed their bags, Percy clapped. "Okay, it is time for you all to go. We love you all and expect weekly IMs. And for the sake of the gods, behave. Especially you, Nicky."

The fifteen year old smirked wickedly. "Sure."

Reyna sighed, shaking her head, exasperation clear in her dark eyes. "Lena, keep an eye on your siblings. Charlie, Beth, Nicky, do not drive Chiron and Lady Hestia insane. Otherwise, have fun."

Silena nodded, smiling happily. "Okay, bye mom, daddy!" Her siblings echoed her sentiments before they got on their pegasi and headed to the Camp.


	2. Izzy, Jay, and Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena arrives at Camp and sees her best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Percy Jackson does not belong to I. It belongs to the brilliant Rick Riordan. The basis of this plot also does not belong to I. It is because of Takara Phoenix I began it.

Lena was happy when the pegasi landed. Charlie and Beth would continue on to Camp Jupiter, but she and Nicky would be stopping here, at Camp Half-Blood. Their second home.

"Silena!"

Silena spun around and grinned at Chiron. "Hi! I missed you, centaur!" she said with a smirk and glittering eyes. 

Chiron laughed, shaking his head "Must you call me that, young one?"

Silena chuckled, nodding. "As long as you call me young one and Silena, yes."

"LENA!"

Silena just managed to catch the brunette launching herself into her arms. Her grin widened and she hugged the eighteen-year-old daughter of Ares. "Iz! It's so great to see you! How was your year? How was college?

"College is great! I love all of my classes and I...uh, I have a girlfriend," she said, blushing.

Silena froze, her eyes wide. She swallowed, her throat suddenly dry, and asked, "Girlfriend?" She could not believe what she just heard.

Izzy nodded happily, her wild bronze-streaked curls bouncing furiously. "Yeah! Oh, you'll love her, Lily is such a sweetheart! I'll introduce you guys later, okay?" She seemed so happy and Lena felt guilty for the jealousy washing over her.

Still stunned, Leba nodded. "Yeah, I-I'd love to meet her," she said. "Hey, where's Jay and Alex?"

Izzy pulled away from the hug and grabbed the sixteen-year-old's hand. "Come on, I'll show you."

"Bye Nicky! Bye Chiron!" was the last thing Lena said before she was tugged through the camp. Her crush of four years, whom she (apparently incorrectly) had assumed was straight, had a girlfriend. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes, but she refused to allow herself the satisfaction of crying or the embarrassment of crying in public. "There they are! JAY! ALEX! GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE—LENA'S BACK!" she shrieked.

Jay and Alex both glanced up. Jay was a stunning, petite blonde who could easily kick anyone's ass and Alex was a tall, brilliant blond who somehow managed to keep up with her. They had been dating for five years now and happened to be two of the few people Silena had ever crushed on. They had both been around since she was four and seven, respectively, and had kept her company when lonely. Her heart gave a sick pang as she looked at them.

Was she destined to only fall for people who could never love her back? She had always known the Fates had a sick sense of humor, but she didn't know why they were tormenting her like this.

"Hi guys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: So, what you think? And yes, I do realize Lena's being dramatic, but remember, she's 16. Teenage girls are the masters of drama.


End file.
